


Come On

by BG97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Kim Seungmin, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shibari, Spit Kink, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG97/pseuds/BG97
Summary: "Were you really just that desperate for my attention?" The bright red silk rope trailed over Seungmin's palm as he diligently worked on the bind, hands moving with the confidence of so many hours of practice…Chan never made anything easyInspired by Chan annoying Seungmin in the latest skztalker episode.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 312





	Come On

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I wrote this in 3 hours out of nowhere and it ended up too long to be a twitter thread so... here you go! 
> 
> It's based on this tweet for those of you not on my twitter, lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Were you really just that desperate for my attention?" The bright red silk rope trailed over Seungmin's palm as he diligently worked on the bind, hands moving with the confidence of so many hours of practice…

Chan never made anything easy.

Always pushing the limits.

Seungmin pulled the rope tight, watching the indentation that formed across his leader's muscular shoulders, felt it pull in his grip as Chan just barely shifted, already pressing into the knots, always testing.

Seungmin pulled them tighter.

Just a bit.

Not anything dangerous, just enough to make sure the fucking brat  _ really _ felt it.

He hummed absentmindedly as he looped the working rope through the intricate chest bind he'd already completed, securing his arms to his torso. It always fascinated Seungmin, to feel the strength of Chan's body as he slowly renders it useless, helpless, vulnerable in a way he'd never known his leader to be before this all started.

It was a bit odd to think about now… the time before…

Either way, Seungmin had always liked Chan's body, had liked the way it felt under his hands, against his skin… tied up in his ropes. He liked that, at any moment, Chan could have turned on him, overpowered his slight form so easily, but he didn't.

He got on his knees and sat almost perfectly still while Seungmin worked like always.

He was so fucking desperate for it.

Constantly.

It had always been a bit of a catch twenty-two, punishing Chan for acting up… it's not like they weren't both perfectly aware of what he was doing.

He always had to press.

Was always trying to push Seungmin over the edge.

Seungmin pressed and pulled Chan's elbows as close together as he could get them behind his back, noting the slight hitch in his breath, the flush spreading across the tops of his shoulders - accentuated by the crimson ropes crisscrossing his athletic body. He knotted the length of rope off at the older man's elbows, carefully selecting a shorter length for his wrists, firm hands quickly finishing off the simple bind.

"You're making a mess," Seungmin intoned as he moved around Chan's body to appreciate his work, gaze trailing along a gossamer strand of saliva stretching from the wide ring gag holding his leader's jaw open all the way to a patch of skin just before his navel, watched as his abs flexed and the drop collecting there slid down his toned stomach, stopped in its tracks by a horizontal line of rope at Chan's hips.

Chan's chin, neck, and chest, even his thick leather collar, were all coated in his drool, darkening the rope in spots, a testament to Seungmin taking his time with the bindings…

It was a good look on him, and Seungmin made sure the older man knew he thought so, his voice light and teasing. He made sure Chan's glossy eyes caught the movement of his hand as he adjusted the bulge in his sweatpants, taking a moment to slide the soft fabric along his length.

His fingers slid to Chan's legs, tracing along the slight poof of skin under one of the ropes trapping his leader's legs in this kneeling position, ankles tightly bound to his toned thighs. he teased, never once looking away from Chan's face, the quickening rise and fall of his chest, the bright red color in his ears.

"Something wrong?" Seungmin catalogued the slightest wince that flickered across Chan's face at his question, knew this game was always the hardest for him.

Dumb brat never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Seungmin let his fingers trail lightly up Chan's leg, over his hip, and across his flexing stomach, brushing across spit and the growing sheen of sweat on the man's skin carelessly. He ghosted them along the ropes tied just above his leader's pelvis, finally glancing down at Chan's cock where it stood out from his body, achingly hard and flushed bright red, the black rubber cock ring contrasting against his skin.

"Wow," Seungmin kept his tone flat as he lazily brought his free hand up to break the matching string of precum drooling down onto the hardwood between Chan's thighs, "you really are making a mess, huh?"

Chan's abs practically vibrate against his knuckles, every muscle in his body straining to stay still.

Seungmin let his gaze trail leisurely up Chan's shuddering, bound body, slick with his own drool and sweat; he met his leader's eyes with a smirk. "I've barely even touched you and you're already such a wreck."

Chan's eyelids fluttered, body swaying lightly. He was fading quickly, and Seungmin, for once, didn't mind giving up the game so fast.

"Poor thing," he cooed, rising to his feet and letting his hand tangle in his leader's artificially straightened hair, tugging his head back harshly. He just held him there for a moment, appreciating his dirty face, the desperation in his eyes, the way his tongue flexed restlessly in his pried open mouth…

It made it all the more satisfying to watch him twist up in shock when Seungmin suddenly spatat him.

But it's not like the younger man missed the way Chan's dick twitched below them.

"Okay," Seungmin grinned, stepping back, "on your mat!"

He collected the lube from the nightstand leisurely, acting as if he wasn't totally focused on Chan's naked, bound form shuffling along the floor, his face twisted up prettily at the ache in his knees, the burn of the ropes as he wiggled across the hardwood.

Seungmin dropped his sweatpants carelessly, a hand immediately wrapping around himself as he watched Chan strain himself, working so hard for every inch he managed to gain towards the soft, cushioned pad Seungmin had laid out across the room earlier. 

There was nothing quite like the sight of his confident, charismatic leader wiggling and squirming across the floor, so desperate and  _ enthusiastic  _ to get fucked.

His body wobbled precariously as he tried to balance on his knees and shins, arms held firmly behind his back and offering no help. If he was flushed before, his pale skin was ablaze now, glistening in the florescent lights of their dorm, his breaths coming out wet and ragged through his open gag…

Seungmin had to squeeze down around his dick when the older man had finally made enough progress that the thick black plug he'd worked into him earlier made an appearance, Chan's own dick waving heavily between his spread thighs just below it.

It seemed to take forever, but that was part of the game. When Chan was good, Seungmin would let him sit on the mat as his bindings were done, or he'd at least help him onto it...

But Chan hadn't been good.

So, Seungmin enjoyed his struggle, lazily stroking his dick as he watched.

And, man, there was certainly something deeply satisfying about watching Chan finally collapse onto it, his back heaving, chest and face pressed to the soft material, thighs spread wide...

Seungmin stopped hiding his own impatience, crossing the room in a handful of long strides. He dropped to his knees behind Chan, his own boney joints still aching a bit even with the cushion, but some things were worth a bit of discomfort. He didn't bother teasing around Chan's plug, either, sure fingers wrapping around the base and steadily pulling it free; his gaze locked on the way Chan's body stretched around it, how it stayed just slightly open and empty when it was gone.

Fuck.

He grabbed Chan's hips and bodily hefted him up, grunting with exertion; the new position would be rough on the leader's knees, nearly all his weight resting on them and his chest, feet left up in the air by his hips, but he'd been a brat and this position-

Yeah, this would be a lot more convenient.

Seungmin moaned deep and low as he sank into Chan's warm, open body, savoring the weak, high pitched whine the older man let out - even as his palm connected hard with his leaders cheek.

"Did I tell you you could make noise?" He groaned as his hips sank forward, burying himself the rest of the way. He knew he couldn't  _ technically  _ blame Chan for the choked off noise he let out in response, but it still earned him a matching slap on his left ass cheek.

"I'm too lenient with you," he hummed, grinding in deep, his grip bruising on Chan's hips, "you're lucky I like hearing you scream for me."

He pulled out slow, biting his lip at the way Chan's ass clenched around him, trying to keep him in.

"Such a needy little slut, Channie." Seungmin snapped forward, grinning wide at the wet moan that spilled from his leader's open gag.

The other members were all dutifully tucked away for the night, and it's not like Seungmin would ever tell them this, but he personally thinks it's a pretty fun game to have Chan put their noise-cancelling headphones to the test.

And, boy, does he ever.

Seungmin began to move with a purpose, quickly building up to a punishing rhythm. Chan squirmed under his hands, muscles flexing against his grip, his cries loud and shameless; they nearly covered the slick squelching of lube, Seungmin's own groans and pants.

He couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight of his cock pounding into Chan, his thin, boney hips slapping against his leader's toned ass, tucked just perfectly between his bound feet which flexed and relaxed indecisively as he was fucked. His tied hands were gripped tightly together, knuckles white as his body trembled.

He was close.

He was so fucking close.

His pace grew wild, core muscles beginning to cramp with it, body curling in on itself-

_ Fuck _ .

Seungmin slammed in deep, hips twitching against Chan's trembling body, his face twisting up as he came. Hard.

Chan sobbed beneath him, trying his best to buck his hips back, to fuck himself on Seungmin's now softening cock. The younger boy just pulled out carelessly, snorting at the pathetic whine his leader let out.

He fumbled for the plug absentmindedly as he watched Chan tremble and squirm, a trickle of cum leaking from his gaping, abused hole.

He laughed, bright and loud at the moan Chan let out when he felt it pressing inside of him, canting his hips back to take it faster. "So fucking needy."

Chan sobbed into the mat, wiggling his hips to feel the toy shift inside of him, his bound hands reaching shakily to try and press it deeper inside; Seungmin swatted at them with another laugh, hooking his fingers under the ropes at Chan's waist and pulling him onto his side.

The older man groaned, hips jerking, but Seungmin grabbed his knee and tugged him onto his back and bound arms, parting his thighs wide and keeping him from seeking his release that way.

What would be the fun in that?

"You really want to cum that bad?" He snorted sitting back on the edge of the mat, his own thin legs thrown wide. Seungmin rolled his eyes at the pathetic whine he got in response, an amused smile on his lips.

"You're spoiled, you know that?" But even as the words left his lips, he was pulling himself to his feet.

He stood over Chan, looking down on him, his teary eyes, spit slicked lips still spread wide, bright red face, his harness now off center from all the commotion, aching dick twitching and leaking against his stomach pitifully, legs wide open but still held tight in their binds…

He was wearing an at-home pair of white ankle socks, older, worn, the cotton pilling from use, but Chan gasped like it was the best feeling in the world when Seungmin pressed his foot down on his dick.

He laid a hand casually on the bed next to him for balance, slowly rotating his ankle and Chan sobbed and jerked in his binds. The leader planted his feet on the ground as best he could and twitched his hips up desperately, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

Seungmin cooed at him, tilting his head to the side, an amused smile playing on his lips as he pressed down hard, pulling a choked-off whine from his leader's throat. "G-d, you really are such a pathetic slut, Channie… gonna get off on me stepping on your useless little dick?"

Chan keened, arching his back, hips jerking pitifully against the bottom of Seungmin's foot.

He ground the balls of his foot into the older man's leaking cockhead and it was over; a strange, warm and wet feeling quickly soaked into the cotton of his socks as Chan shuddered and trembled almost violently below him.

And just like that, everything shifted.

"Fuck, okay." Seungmin made quick work of peeling his dirty sock off, dropping to his knees by Chan's shaky body. "It's over, hyung, okay?" 

He started with the gag, quickly undoing the strap and then slowly guiding it from his hyung's mouth, fingers shifting to help massage at his jaw as Chan also began to work it. He focused on the plug next, carefully easing his fingers around the base, his free hand rubbing soothing circles into his leader's fluttering tummy as he gently worked it out of him. Chan gave an annoyed groan as it came free, but Seungmin learned long ago that Chan's tolerance for anything like that dropped quickly after a scene.

Getting Chan's pliant body off his back was tricky; Seungmin had to wrap his arms around his shoulders and brace his foot next to his side to pull his greater weight into a sitting position, letting the older man lean against his chest, a hand coming up to card through his hair. "You did so well for me, hyung, so proud of you."

He was used to this, was pretty sure he could undo binds in the dark with his own hands tied at this point, so it wasn't hard to start with Chan's wrists and arms as he held him against his chest. He'd done the legs first and he knew how uncomfy those binds could be after a while, especially since he'd had Chan balancing on his knees earlier, but he figured it just made more sense to get him out of everything as easily and quickly as possible, fingers twisting under the looped knots and letting the ropes fall away in a heap behind Chan's back.

As he worked, he took quick breaks to massage at the skin he'd uncovered, working blood flow back into Chan's arms… he'd really have to be more careful about that next time.

"Are you hurting anywhere, hyung?" He kept his voice soft and light, hands never leaving Chan's skin as he carefully guided the older man's arms forward. He felt the wince against his shoulder and it mirrored on his own face.

"Legs," Chan croaked, his arms coming to loosely wrap around Seungmin's slight body. He nodded, rubbing his hyung's back. He hated having to pull away, but Chan's legs were twisted up in front of them, and he needed more room to undo the ropes wrapped and knotted tightly around them.

Chan let himself be guided back down onto the mat easily enough, hands rubbing over his face as Seungmin got to work twisting and tugging at the ropes. This bind thankfully slipped off fairly easily once he got started on the loops, leaving just the starting knot around Chan's ankles; he could deal with tangles later.

His hyung teared up when Seungmin began slowly unbending his legs, pained hisses and gasps spilling from his lips. It made something unhappy clench in Seungmin's chest, but he let his leader work on flexing and stretching his joints while he pulled him back into a sitting position and situated himself at his back, getting to work on the chest harness.

Seungmin leaned his forehead on Chan's shoulder as he loosened and tugged until the ropes fell in a circle at his leader's waist. He pressed a soft kiss to the nape of his hyung's neck before using the key at his chest to unlock the collar from around his throat. Chan let out a soft noise at the loss, but his shoulders visibly deflated under Seungmin's hands, and it was okay. They were okay.

They sat there for a long time, the younger man holding his leader to his chest, humming in his ear as his hands soothed over irritated skin.

These moments were always nice, peaceful… the two of them just holding each other after everything, both needing to come down, adjust to being back to normal.

But, eventually, the stickiness on their skin and the ache in their bones makes them pull themselves from the floor. They make the quick walk to the shower, and Chan insists they sit on the floor to clean up. It's not like Seungmin could resist his sleepy pout and complaints that his legs still hurt, no matter how much his boney ass protested.

But they giggle as they wash each other's hair, their bodies cramped up next to each other.

They lose a lot of time when Chan pulls Seungmin into a soft, lazy kiss, his hands sliding along slick skin, tracing over the knobs of his spine, up into his wet hair and down again. His touch is leisurely but possessive all the same, and Seungmin let's himself feel small in his leader's arms for the first time in a while.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Minnie," the words are breathed against his lips, just barely audible over the running water around them, but they lift a weight Seungmin hadn't realized he'd been carrying.

They lose a lot more time with Seungmin climbs into Chan's lap and kisses back.

They've hardly managed to dry off before they're falling into bed, wetting the pillows and sheets… the stylists will raise hell about their hair if it dries odd, but that's the least of Seungmin's worries as Chan tugs him back against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him, a heavy leg thrown over his hips.

Seungmin used to hate this, the way Chan just envelops his body and won't let go… but now-

Yeah, it's grown on him.

It's definitely grown on him.

"Thank you, hyung."

Chan nuzzles his face into the base of Seungmin's neck, his warm breath raising gooseflesh and making something tingle at the bottom of his spine.

"I love you, too, Minnie."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and questions ALWAYS appreciated either on here, twitter, or CC!
> 
> Twitter: [NoahBG97](https://twitter.com/NoahBG97)  
> CC: [BG1997](https://curiouscat.me/BG1997)


End file.
